


Dangerous Woman

by RumpelsDagger



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelsDagger/pseuds/RumpelsDagger
Summary: During the many nights you sing at Low Lights Lounge, Negan comes in for the first time. Written for Negan Smut Week. Please enjoy. Warnings - Smut, Language.





	

**Negan Smut Week is here! This is my first smutty filled one-shot for you lovely people. Keep an eye out for more this week. Super excited to be participating this round!**

**This was inspired by the song Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande and I highly recommend listening to it as you read this!**

**NeganxReader/NeganxYou/NeganxOC**

**Warnings - Smut (duh lol), fingering, blow job, language.**

**Dangerous Woman**

You walk into the lowly lit room, soft couches and tables surround a softly lit stage.

 

You run your hands nervously over the silk red dress you wear. You wave to the band standing on the stage. The buzzing room falls silent as a new face enters the room.

 

He strolls in with purpose, taking a seat right at the front, his right-hand man with a mustache and the man with a scarred face sits next to him. He casually peels off his signature leather jacket and red bandana. With a wave of his hand, a glass of scotch is placed in front of him.

 

You gulp nervously. He had to come in for the first time when you were performing. And performing _that_ song. You sigh but make your way to the stage, tall heels clicking on the wooden floor.

 

You stand at the microphone and smile out at the crowd.

 

“Gentlemen, good evening. How are we doing tonight?” You ask; your voice husky and low. The crowd claps and whoops.

 

“We seem to have a very special guest here tonight.” You point out. He smirks up at you, slowly taking a sip of his drink. “Negan, welcome to Low Lights Lounge. The sanctuary in The Sanctuary.” You wink.

 

The music starts to play behind you. “Tonight we have a special new song for you guys here. Hope you enjoy.”

_“_ _Oh yeah_

_Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits_

_'Cause it's my business_

_God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_ _”_

Your eyes lock with Negan and he watches you intently. Your body moves along with the music, hips swaying side to side.

_“_ _Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused my mind is open_ _”_

You feel a heat starting in you as Negan breaks the gaze and his eyes wander down your form. You take the microphone from the stand and move around the stage feeling his eyes follow you.

_“_ _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_ _”_

You move to the side of the stage and walk slowly down the stair onto the main floor.

_“_ _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

_Know what I'm doing_

_The way we're movin' like introducing_

_Us to a new thing_

_I wanna savour, save it for later_

_The taste of flavour, cause I'm a taker_

_Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

_I live for danger_ _”_

You walk around the men, singing to them and running your hands across their shoulders. You watch Negan intently and his eyes glow with jealousy.

You lose all sense of the world around you. Your only focus is Negan.

 

_“_ _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Oh yeah_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_ _”_

You move forward still your standing right in front of him. He smirks at you and you smile back.

 

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

The music breaks for the solo and you take the time to rest your hands on Negan’s shoulders. His hands grasp your hips pulling you close. You straddle his lap and move your lips across his rough stubble. You let out at sigh when his lips meet your ear. He lets out a low growl when you press yourself into him.

 

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

You pull away from Negan. You smile satisfied that your red lipstick leaves a mark on his chin; you turn and make your way back on stage.

 

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

_somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_ _._

The instant the song finishes Negan jumps from his seat and storms out of the room. You breathe heavily and take a bow as the crowd claps and whistles. A hot blush spreads your cheeks.

 

Shaking it off you move to perform your next song.

 

\---

It's late and you’re the last person in the lounge. Everyone else had gone to bed. You sit in the chair that Negan sat in earlier, his forgotten leather jacket sits on your shoulders and his bandana is being twisted in your fingers. You’re deciding if you should bring them to him.  

 

“I do believe you have something that belongs to me.” Negan’s’ voice comes from behind you, dangerously close to your ear. You stand and whip around fast to face him, his leather jacket falling off as you move too quickly. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You bend to pick the jacket up and offer it and the bandana to him.

He takes a step forward and you take one back. The cycle repeats until you’re pressed up against the front of the stage and Negan is pressed up against you.

 

“Sir?” you question.

 

His tongue does that thing with his bottom lip, slowly tracing it before he chuckles and smiles at you.  

 

“Was there something you needed?” you ask softly.

 

A hand comes up to cup your face, his thumb pulling at your bottom lip. You lean into his warmth, a soft sigh leaving you. Suddenly he picks you up and sits down in the chair, making you straddle his lap.

 

“I’d like to fucking continue where we finished off.” Negan tells you his lips back to your ear just as it were earlier. He nibbles lightly, tugging at your lobe. This entices a moan from you. You press yourself into him, feeling his hardness already. His hand comes up to grasp you by the throat, he squeezes lightly and you feel the wetness in your panties spread.

 

“Yes.” You croak out. He squeezes tighter for a second before yanking your face forward, bruising your lips with his. Your hands fist in his shirt keeping him as close as possible. His free hand comes up and strokes your bare spine, slowly dipping lower, tugging on the zipper of your dress. You pull back for a second and he growls trying to pull you back but you shake your head and climb off his lap.

 

Lowering yourself to your knees you pull and tug at his jeans until his cock is released. Your mouth waters and you slowly stroke him, spreading the pre-cum leaking out of the tip. Negan throws his head back as you rub the head of his cock and lets out a gasp as you take him in your mouth. You go slowly, his size bigger than any other cock you’ve seen before.  You take him as far as you can, no more than half way so you use your hands to work the rest of him, as well as his balls.

 

His hands find their way into your hair, pulling lightly, hard enough to cause pricks of pain that turn into pleasure. You moan around him, biting down very lightly, your teeth scraping the vein on the underside. He bucks wildly and pulls you off him. He stands, the chair falling to the ground with a thump.

 

“Fucking fuckity fuck. I was about to blow my entire fucking load in your beautiful fucking mouth.” He pants, pulling you close, his hands finding the ties around your neck, allowing your dress to full come off and fall to the ground.

 

“Why didn’t you?” you ask.

 

  
“Because if I’m going to fucking cum it’s going to be inside your fucking pussy.” He states and slips a hand inside your red lacy completely soaked underwear. He pulls his hand out and shows you the wetness on his fingers. “So fucking wet for me.” he pops his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean.

 

“Turn for me.” he orders and you follow. His hands run down, your body, finger deftly twisting at your taut nipples and soft mewl leaving you. His fingers continue its trail, leaving your skin feeling like it is on fire.

 

His hands reach your panties and he pulls them down swiftly, he places kissing on the high of your ass cheeks and back up your spine. He grasps your ankles and pulls off your heels. Grasping your hips, he walks you forward to the stage and bends you over it.

 

“Hmmm. What a pretty fucking picture.” You can just picture him, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Are you ready for me baby?” he asks and you cry out, wiggling your ass at him.

 

He grasps your hips, placing his cock at your entrance teasing you slowly and you cry out again. “Please, Negan!” You beg.

 

“That’s right baby, fucking beg.”

 

“Please fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock! Please, Negan!”

 

He presses forward and slips inside your warm wet pussy, your walls clenching him. He pulls back and rams back in, his pace, fast and hard. You let a sob fall from your lips as you feel yourself get close. He lifts one of your legs, letting it rest on his hip and the new angle allows his balls to hit your swollen clit. You scream his name as your pussy convulses.

 

He then flips you. “Not fucking finished.” He continues to drive into you, and he rubs your aching clit causing you to buck against him.

 

“I can’t!” you shout.

 

“You fucking can and will.” He grits out breathlessly.  

 

Your hands find his shoulders, nails digging in and he growls, bending to claim your mouth with his. You tighten once again around him and your orgasm gushes over you, Negan follows you.

 

“Still feeling dangerous?” he asks once you both come down from your high.

“Only around you.”

 

**A/N: So, what is ya’s think? Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Rumpelsdagger**


End file.
